Did someone say stupid?
by Seto-Kaiba's-fan
Summary: WARNING: There is no plot -.- R&R CHAPPIE 13 UP
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own yugioh (Duh)

Kf: Hi it's me again!

Yami: Go away your not wanted here

Kf: -. - (Whacks him with a frying pan)

(Rest of the cast comes in)

Yugi: Omg! Yami

Tea: What did you do to him? 

Kf: Nothing ^^

Tea: You know you shouldn't lie to your friends their the most important thing you can have   

Y.Bakura: Now look what you've started you puny mortal!

Kf: . You know you're really not starting off on the right foot

Y.Buakuar: (steps on my right foot and smirks) Now I am.

Seto: Hey duffus she's an author!

Y.Bakura: shit!

Kf: you mean double shit!

Y.Bakura: O.O (suddenly wearing a tutu)

Everyone else: O.O

Bakura: AHHH my virgin eyes!!!!!!!!! They BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami (magically gets up) what'd I miss? (Sees Y.Bakura in a tutu) O.o

Bakura: -.-

Yami: Hahahahaha did you steal that to you thief!

Y.Bakura: NO!!!!! I did not steal this! You can actually buy these contraptions!!

Yami: yea at the girly shop

Mai: Hey don't insult that store it's my fav!

Every one: (Stares at her) O.O

Mai: what? 

Yami: ummmmmmmm nothing!

Kf: Right that's all for now I promise the next chappie will be funnier! Oh and feel free to send presents and questions! ^^


	2. If spell check had it's way vv

Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own youngish (Duh)

Kef: Hi it's me again!

Yuma: Go away your not wanted here

Kef: -. - (Whacks him with a frying pan)

(Rest of the cast comes in)

Yogi: Omega! Yuma

Tea: What did you do to him? 

Kef: Nothing ^^

Tea: You know you shouldn't lie to your friends their the most important thing you can have   

Y.Buakuar: Now look what you've started you puny mortal!

Kef: . You know you're really not starting off on the right foot

Y.Buakuar: (steps on my right foot and smirks) Now I am.

Seta: Hey duffs she's an author!

Y.Buakuar: poo

Kef: you mean double poo 

Y.Buakuar: OYO (suddenly wearing a tutu)

Everyone else: OYO

Baker: HAHN my virgin eyes!!!!!!!!! They BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuma (magically gets up) what'd I miss? (Sees Y.Bakura in a tutu) Oyo

Baker: vs.

Yuma: Hahahahaha did you steal that to you thief!

Y.Buakuar: NO!!!!! I did not steal this! You can actually buy these contraptions!!

Yuma: yea at the girly shop

Mai: Hey don't insult that store it's my fad!

Every one: (Stares at her) OYO

Mai: what 

Yami: ummmmmmmm nothing!

Kf: Right that's all for now I promise the next chappie will be funnier! Oh and feel free to send presents and questions! ^^


	3. A friend comes to visit!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own yugioh!!!!!!!!!!! T.T  

Kf: Hiays Thank you sssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo much for the reviews they're very appreciated

Yami: No they're not!

Kf: What are you talking about?

Yami: If you get reviews that means you continue the story which means I have to see you AGAIN!

Kf: That was so mean T.T

*****Rest of cast comes****

Joey: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kf: O.O

Yugi: He's asleep

Kf:  Oh okay then

Seto: Right

Kf: Oh yea my friend Lindsey might be coming

Yami: Is she anything like you?

Kf: ***Glares at Yami*** No! But I must warn you she is kinda mental!

Yami: Great!

Kf: ^.^U 

****Doorbell rings****

Yami: There's a door?!

Kf: that could be the pizza

Joey: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz Wha???????? Pizza!!!! 

Tea: -.- 

****Kf answers the door****

Lindsey: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Kf:  Hi! Guys this is my mental friend

Lindsey: . Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kf: O.O Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lindsey: HEY!!!!!!!! It's lethal necklace dude! ***Pointing at Yami***

Yami: O.O Wha?

Lindsey: Where's lethal hair dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone except Kf: O.O

Kf: I'm sorry my friend Lindsey doesn't watch Yugioh so she describes charters as the following Tristan= Lethal hair dude

Yami= Lethal necklace dude (because of his millennium puzzle) Pegasus= Lethal eye dude (guess why) and Bakura= Lethal necklace dude#2 

Seto: That's really weird

Kf: I know

Lindsey: .  

Kf: Anyway someone sent gifts and questions ^^

So here we go he gives (Q= question)  

To Seto; A Pegasus torture voodoo doll and Q: Who do you like Serenity, Tea or Mai if not who?

To Joey: A leash (he's serious)

To Yami: No gift but Q: Do you know how King Tutankhamen died? 

To Tristan: A book of hairstyles people will love

To Tea: How to get rid of Tea bashing and Q: You know you love Seto

To Bakura: How to control your crazed Yami

Seto: Muhahahaha Peggy come here!

Peggy: Yyeeeeeeeesssssssssss **sees voodoo doll** Uhoh

Seto: Die!

Peggy: **suddenly becomes cheese man** you shall never kill me! my cheese will conquer all!!!!!! **Leaves**

Everyone: O.O

Seto: Anyway ummmmmmm can I answer his question last? 

Kf: Fine but only because you're my favourite character

Seto: ^.~

Joey: O.o What A leash you MONSTER how could you???!!!!!!!! 

Kf: Don't worry Joshua he's just being stupid

Seto: When is ever not being stupid?

Joey: v.v

Yami: What no gift!!!!!!!!

Kf: Shut up and answer the question!

Yami: Fine! Who cares I was a better pharaoh then he ever was!

Seto: Do you even know who he is?

Yami: No v.v

Seto: -.-0

Tristan: My hair is cool! Leave me alone!!

Lindsey: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! You can't destroy lethal hair dude's hair or it wont be lethal anymore!

Tristan: YEA! Hey wait a minute

Tea: YAY!!!!!! No Tea bashing!!

Kf: I don't think you'll really need that I only bash characters that are bugging me or I'm in a very bad mood

Tea: Okay I'll save this for when I need it then ^^ and for his question he's right I cant hide it anymore I do Love Seto!

Seto: **Blushes**

Kf and Tea: Awwwwwwww!!!

Bakura: ^^ Thank you so much!!

Y.Bakura: What?! I'm not crazed!!!

Kf: Well you see the reviewer didn't exactly say crazed I kinda added it in!

Y.Bakura: Curse you!

Kf: Seto I do believe you have a question to answer

Seto: . I thought you forgot!

Kf: Nope ^^

Seto: Okay I like Tea! There I said it are you happy now!!!

Kf: Yes actually I am

Yami: Aren't you even a bit jealous?

Kf: Nope

Yami: Why not?

Kf: Because that would make you happy!

Yami: -.-0

Kf: Please R&R and find out what happens next time!!!!! Oh and you can send stuff to characters! 


	4. She didn't leave!

Disclaimer: For the last time I **don't** own yugioh

Yami: Thank God 

Kf: You know what Yami

Yami: What?

Kf: I've had it higher than I can reach with you!

Yami: -.- Yea that's great

Yugi: Yami!!!!!!!!!

Yami: O.O What is it little one

Yugi: 1. Stop being mean to the author!

Yami: v.v

Yugi: 2. I'm **NOT** little!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Yugi: O.O

Tea: **Hugs Yugi** It's all right

Yugi: **Sniff** Okay

Lindsey: That was unexpected

Kf: O.O You're still here!!!

Lindsey: Wha??? You guys left????!!!!!!

Kf: -.- how bout you go home

Lindsey: Not till I see lethal hair dude

Kf: **sigh** Fine Tristan get you're butt over here!

Tristan: NO!

Kf: . NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tristan: eek!!!!! **Comes running over**

Kf: Thank you **Turns to Lindsey** Now go home

Lindsey: Naw I changed my mind

Kf: -.-

Seto: **comes in sees Lindsey** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! It's her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kf & Tea: **turn to Lindsey** . What did you do to him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lindsey: Nothing!!!!!!!!! I didn't try to dress him up like a girl what are you talking bout!

Kf:  . Tea I'll take care of Lindsey you take care of Seto!

Tea: **nods** Goctha

Seto: **Sitting in the corner rocking back and forth** Cant move physco will get me!

Tea: **hugs Seto** It's all right I wont let her near you!

Kf: Now as for you Lindsey!!!!

Lindsey: O.O Uhoh!!!!!!

Kf: DDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Opens a black hole and kicks her in then it closes**

Yugi: Wasn't that a bit harsh?

Kf: Naw

Yugi: ^^ Okay ^^

Kf: Anyway we got more presents!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Seto and Joey: ^^YYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ 

Seto: **still rockin back and forth** Cant move physco will get me!

Joey: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! No more evil presents!

Kf: Oh Joey Get over the leash already!!!!!!!!!

Joey: **sniffles** Fine!

Kf: Anyway on with the presents!

From: Catherine Perey Gives to Yami

Poster that says TRI-COLOURED HAIR!!!! AHHHH!!!!

Yami: v.v I take that as an offence!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: v.v me too!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kf: Aww and Joshua gives to Seto 

The fourth Blue eyes white dragon and a question: How do you feel about the psychos that pair you up with Joey and Yami?

Seto: Yes!!!!!!! Now I'm unstoppable Muhahahahahahahaha!! Answer: EEEEEWWW!! Curse you people who pair me up with them!!!!!!

Yami: I see someone's feeling better!

Seto: ^^ Yep

Everyone: O.O OMG!!!!! Seto just smiled

Y.Bakura: Omg!!!!! Hell must have frozen over!!!!!!!! **Kills himself and comes back to life** Nope Hell is still there!

Kf: -.- any way Joshua also gives to Yami

Super glue so your millennium puzzle doesn't fall apart and a question: How does you're puzzle stay together without glue or something?

Yami: Thank you …. I think Answer: That's for me to know and you not to find out

Kf: Oh you're helpful! No wonder no one sends you gifts or Questions that much

Yami: T.T I'll change my ways I promise!!!!!

Kf: Okay he also sends gifts to Joey 

Joey: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

He gives him a pizza ray and Joshua's Yami is sorry about him sending you a leash Joshua would also like to know if you would give his Yami a signed autograph and hand in marriage until chapter 5?

Joey: **Drooling** Pizza ray!!!! You should be sorry about the leash T.T that was mean!!! And what's the other part **reads it** O.O

Kf: Oh yeah! You see Joshua is a guy but his Yami is a girl!

Yami & Y.Bakura: O.O

Joey: I dunno

Kf: Joey her closet is a Joey shrine!

Joey: O.O Whoa talk about major fan alright here's the autograph and I'll marry her until chapter 5

Yami Josh: YYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kf: What if there is no chapter 5 Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: O.O

Yami Josh: T,T

Kf: I'm just joking there will be a chapter 5

Joey & Yami Josh: ^.^

Kf: Yes anyway ppppppllllllllleeeeeeaaaasssssssseeeeeeee Review and send stuff if you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. My friend is gone and probably not comin...

Kf: Guess who???

Yami: please in the name of Ra let it be no one

Yugi: Yami what did I tell you?

 Yami: But Yuuuuuuuggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiii it's fun!

Yugi: No! Bad Yami Go sit in the corner!

Yami: T.T

Y.Bakura: Ha! The pharaoh has to sit in the corner!

Yami: Quiet you just wait till I get out of this corner!

Seto: O.O Why is Yami in the corner?

Yugi: Because he was a bad boy weren't you Yami?

Yami: T.T Yes a very bad boy!

Seto: O.O Alrighty then 

Tea: **Hugging Seto** Yea that is pretty weird! Yami you do realize your 5000 years old and Yugi is like 15 years old right?

Yami: **Gasp** Your right I don't have to listen to him! **Gets up**

Yugi: Yami! Go back to the corner!

Yami: Yes sir V.V

Y.Bakura: O.O

Seto: O.O

Tea: ^.^U

Kf: So Anyway

Joey: Tomorrows Coming!!!!!!! 

Seto: No really

Joey: Shut up Mr. Smarty pants

Tea: . That's it ** Tackles Joey**

Joey: X . x 

Seto: ^-^

Tea: **hugs Seto again**

Kf: Right we got some presents and messages this gifts/messages is from Kaiba,-Tealie She gives:

To Yugi: Stilts, To Yami: Hair gel, To Joey Lettuce and Message: GET OFF THE PIZZA!, To me: Acid to melt writers block, To Bakura: A potion to banish his Yami, To Y.Bakura: A potion to unbanish himself, To Tristan A pair of scissors, To Tea a message: Seto is MINE MUHAHAHAHA

Yugi: YES!!!!!!!!**Puts stilts on** I feel so tall ^^

Joey: May I remark that Seto is still taller

Yugi: V,V Oh well

Yami: Hair gel Thank you my adoring fan

Yugi: -.- Get back in the corner Yami

Yami: T.T

Joey; LETTUCE????????????????????? NO I'LL NEVER GET OFF PIZZA NEVER I TELL YOU MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: O.O **Backs away**

Kf: Muahahahahahahaha No writers block for me ^^

Yami: T.T Damn

Kf: V.V

Bakura: ^^ Yami I banish you!!!

Y.Bakura: **Comes back using his potion** O.O That was all quite pointless

Kf: I'll say

Bakura: ^^ But it was fun ^^

Tristan: . For the last time I'm NOT cutting my hair….. hey where's Lindsey to stick up for me?

Kf: She's not here on the last day of school before Christmas break we got into the **STUPIDEST** fight **EVER**

Everyone: V.V Sorry

Kf: It's okay

Tea: . NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SETO IS MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM FROM ME!!!!! **hugs Seto** I'LL **NEVER** LET GO!!!!

Seto: O.O

Kf: K we have more from Joshua to

Seto= Can I have a virtual reality pod?

Yugi= Cookies and I know you hate when people call you short but is it your shortness or a gland disorder?

Kf= Can you bring Shaddi in the story?

Seto: A pod………. Sure why not

Yugi: YAY Cookies!! And a gland what in the what now? @.@

Kf: Well I don't know Shaddi that well… but I'll try next chappie! And we have more stuff from Catherine Perey

Yami= I laugh in your face

Joey= Puppy dog and How the heck do you always end up in a dog suit?

Yami: T.T Your sssssssssoooooooooo mean!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Yami back in the corner!!!!!!!

Yami: V.V

Joey: Yay puppy!!

Seto: Looks just like you

Joey: You know that's a good question I'm still trying to figure that out myself!!!!

Kf: And more from dark girl to

Bakura= A kiss

Seto= A puppy

Joey= a dog collar

Yami= bee nice to the author spray

Kf= A super powered Pikachu to keep Yami in place

Y.Bakura= Tommy gun and lots of sugar

Tea= A spider

Yugi= A mallet

Tristan= movie "Dude where's my car" 

Bakura: **Blush** Thakies ^^

Seto: I would play with the puppy but I cant

Tea: I'll never let go!

Yami: What about when he has to go to the washroom

Seto: O.O

Kf: O.O How bout we don't think about that!

Joey: T.T  T.T  T.T   T.T  T.T  T.T  T.T  YOU MONSTER LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y.Joshua: Yea leave him alone!!!!!!!!!

Yami: O.O I'll never be nice to…to her!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: YYYYaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Sorry v.v

Kf: Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha an evil minion I'll keep it always

Y.Bakura: Muhahahahahahahahahaha you shall all DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kf: No we wont!

Y.Bakura:  v.v

Tea: EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPIDER **Hugs Seto tighter**

Seto: X . x

Tristan: Oooo Interesting!!!! Dude!!!!! 

Yugi: Yay Yami you don't have to sit in the corner anymore!

Yami: Really? **Sees mallet** O.O You know I think I'll just stay here in my little corner! _my precious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kf: O.O Right so anyway thankies for the reviews and sorry Y.Joshua I didn't pay much attention to you and Joey but you'll be in the next chappie! And any one who wants to marry a character for two chapters just ask! R&R

Yami: _My Precious!!!!!!!!!!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Dude where's my car or Lord of the rings

Seto: **Tea still hugging him** X  . x


	6. The truth comes out

Kf: Hiyas ^.~

Yugi: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: Hello

Y.Bakura:………..

Bakura: Hi

Yami: Go away

Seto: X . x

Joey: Can't talk eating

Pegasus: Top of the day to ya!

Everyone except Seto: O.O

Kf: How'd you get here?

Pegasus: Through the front door

Kf: . I knew I forgot to lock something

Yami: There's a door!!!!!!!!!!! Where is it????????????????!!!!!!!!!! 

Seto: It's hidden your not suppose to know where it is

Tea: ^.^ YAY!!!!!!!!!!! You're alive!!!!!!!!!!!! **Hugs him**

Seto: O.O NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO I WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: T.T Fine but only for a bit

Kf: Now I'm going to bring Shaddi here cause I was asked to and I don't know him to well so……be nice!

Shaddi: O.O Where am I?

Kf: In my story

Yami: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaddi: O.O Wha???

Kf: -.- Anyway we got some presents from Serini she gives

Yami: A metal mallet 

Yugi: Elevator shoes

Bakura: A potion that will make Y.Bakura nice

Kf: Her Yami gives

Tea&Seto: A just married sign (Just in case) 

Yami: Muhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha Now I will knock out Kf and run like hell!!!!!!!!!!!

Y.Bakura: Geez are you that dense?

Yami: . What do you mean

Y.Bakura you just announced your plan to everyone stupid!

Kf: Plus that would never work

Yami: Damn

Yugi: Will they be easy to walk in I fell off the stilts when I tried to walk down the stairs

Bakura: ^.^ Thankies **Uses it**

Y.Bakura: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I…I…I CAN FEEL EMOTIONS AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! **Stabs himself** X  . x

Bakura: Oh no!!!!!!!!!! I killed him T.T 

Kf: Aw!!!!! Don't worry I'll bring him back

Y.Bakura: X  .  x……………. Hey why'd you bring me back I was about to beat the devil in poker **Pouts**

Bakura: ^^ I'm so happy your alive!!! **Hugs him**

Y.Bakura: O.O GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: That's a good idea we should get married!!!!!! **hugs him**

Seto: T.T No fair

Tea: . What was that?! 

Seto: O.O NOTHING!

Joey: Ha!!!!!!!

Kf: Ya anyway Kaiba-Tealie gives 

Seto: Grease spray so Tea will slip off

Message to Tea: You can have Seto, I'm his twin sister!!!

Joey: She's taking your pizza ray away for a week

Seto: Yes!!……I mean Darn!!!!!!

Tea: O,O You never told me you had a twin sister!

Seto: Never knew

Kf: Oh and Yami she's asked to marry you so go have your wedding

Yami: No

Kf: Why don't you want to?

Yami: I'm not telling!!!!!

Shaddi: I'll find out **Enters his mind. A hour later** O.O I'm scarred for life 

Kf: What?

Shaddi: Is that all you think about sicko!!

Yami: You're the one who decided to go in there

Kf: Go get married **he disappears**  geez! Okay this person reviewed for Chapter 4 the day after I put chapter 5 up so Yami Duo asks Y.Bakura

Why are you such an ass most of the time? Do you like Bakura Would you marry him? 

And his present to Y.Bakura is the millennium eye

Y.Bakura's answers

Because I feel like it He's okay I guess O.O Hell no!!!!!!! 

Kf: Okay here are Jokid's questions for Seto

Do you LOVE Seto besides LIKE? Would you marry her? What about Joey? 

His present is all the Blue eye white dragons' things in the world!

Seto's answers

      1.Yes okay I l-o-v-e Tea 

      2.Yes I would marry her

O.O what do you mean what about Joey? Are you suggesting that I might be gay????!!!! 

Kf: Alright who gave him the sugar?

Joey: I dunno **shifty eyes**

Kf: And these are Jokid's  questions to Joey

1. Who do you LOVE?

2. Why don't you beat up Seto when he's mean to you?

3. Do you even like Seto?

His present to Joey All the Red eyes black dragon things in the world

Joey's answers

**Shifty eyes** Wouldn't you like to know Mostly because I cant T.T and because Tea scares me 

Joey:  Do I like Seto….. No

Tea: WHAT?!

Joey: I mean….. yes I do **Whispers** No I don't!!!

Kf: O.O Right then

Some dude: What did Shaddi see in Yami's head? Will Tea ever find out what Joey whispered? Will Seto use the grease spray? Find out ne….

Y.Bakura: **stabs him** ^-------------------^

Kf: Thank you! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. ¬¬ More stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions! 

Kf: Yo sup?

Yami: Uh what?

Kf:  -.- Never mind

Tea: I wanna hug Seto

Yugi: So then why don't you?

Tea: Cause he locked himself in the room over there

Kf: O.O

Yami: Uh oh by the look on her face this cant be good

Kf: O.O **Goes into the room with the spare key**

Tea: Wonder what's wrong

Yami: BUCK!!

Yugi: Wha?

Yami: O.O Buck buck buck?

Seto: ^_^

Yami: Buck?

Yugi: What happened in there?

Seto: Well you see….

Kf: STOP!!!! Seto you must not revel the secret! 

Yami: Buck?

Kf: O.O I c I'll just go fix that **Goes into the room** There we go

Yami: What's the secret???!!! 

Kf: Wouldn't you like to know

Yami: Actually I would

Kf: -.- Too bad

Yami: Fine I'll get Seto to tell me

Kf: No! He's not going to tell you it's a secret only authors know and special people know

Seto: ^_____________^ I'm special 

Yami: But I want to be special ttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yugi: You are special Yami

Yami: But Seto is more special

Seto: ^__^

Tea: Yami your 5000 years old and you sound like a two-year old

Yami: You mean lady **Runs off crying**

Yugi: Tea!! Look what you did

Tea: V.V Sorry

Seto: Yea Tea what were you thinking?

Tea: I don't know T.T WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Hugs Seto**

Seto: O.O Uhoh 

Y.Bakura: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! **Covering his ears** Stop that infernal racket!!

Tea: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto: **Trying to yell over Tea's loud crying** SHE MADE YAMI CRY

Y.Bakura: SO?! 

Yugi: SHE FEELS BAD!

Y.Bakura: SO?! DOESN'T MEAN SHE HAS TO MAKE US GO DEAF!!!!

Seto: GOOD POINT!!

Tea: T.T **Sniff** Would guys stop yelling your standing right beside each other! Geez

Everyone: -.-U

Yami: Hey!!!!!!!!! Where'd Kf go? 

Joey: I dunno **Shifty eyes**

Seto: -.- That wasn't obvious

Joey: Or was it?

Yami: O.O Wha????!!! I'm all confused 

Joey: And dat's the truth

Seto: How about you just go away now

Joey: NEVER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **Tea slaps him**

Yami Josh: . DIE!!!!!!!!! **Tea and Yami Josh get into a big catfight**

Y.Bakura: ^.^ This should be interesting

Yami: ^.^ Yep it should

Seto: ¬.¬ 

Yami Josh & Tea: Y.Bakura, Yami you think this is funny?! **Drag them into the fight**

Y.Bakura & Yami: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Seto: ¬.¬ They had that one coming

Kf: I'll say 

Seto: O_o When did you get here?

Kf: Just now…Why?

Joey: I think you know the answer

Kf: O_o If I knew the answer why would I ask?

Joey: I dunno why would you?

Kf: O_o I'm confused

Joey: I don't think you are

Kf: O_o I think I am

Joey… I

Seto: ¬.¬ Shut up Joey

Yugi: Thank you

Tristan: Hey Kf shouldn't you help Y.Bakura and Yami?

Kf: **Playing cards with Seto** Yea I should **Continues playing**

Tristan: O_o Aren't you going to?

Kf: ¬.¬ The key word was **should** help them

Tristan: So your not going to?

Kf: Go home Tristan

Tristan: I ccccccaaaaaaannnnttttttt

Tea: There I think we're finished

Yami Josh: Yep

Y.Bakura & Yami: X  . x 

Kf: Right so anyway we have some gifts!! ^_^

 Yami Jenny gives

Joey = 10 pizzas

Yugi = Miracle grow for guys

Yami = A kiss

Tea = A new wardrobe and message: I hate you

Tristan = nothing

Seto = Divorce papers

Bakura = Instant Yami be gone

Y.Bakura = message: You shouldn't be mean to your hikari!!

Joey: YES!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

Yugi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Uses it** HA! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD I'M NOT SHORT MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Yami: O_o A kiss!!! But I'm married

Yugi: You are?

Yami: Yea last chappie to Kaiba,-Tealie

Yugi: OOOOOhhhhh yea  

Yami: But I thank you for the kiss anyway but **Shifty eyes** ssssssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Tea: Hate is such a strong word!!! Besides we can be friends! ^___^

Y.Bakura: ¬.¬ Tea I think this person was trying to imply that she doesn't want to be your friend

Tea: Why?

Tristan: O_o Why do you people hate me so?!

Seto: Divorce papers?

Tea: You wont be needing these **Shreds the papers**

Yami: O_O **Watches the papers shred** There goes your only chance of survival!! RUN SETO RUN!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: I don't think so! **Hugs Seto**

Seto: ¬.¬ Thanks Yami

Yami: No problem ^_________^

Bakura: ^_^ Thanks!!

Y.Bakura: . YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO MORTAL!!!!!!!!!

Kf: O_o Right! Yamimistress gives

Yami = A kiss a bunch of candy bars and money

Yugi = A dark magician plushie

Joey = The world's largest sandwich

Seto = A note saying "DIE DIE DIE"

She also gives messages and questions to the following

Yami = Do you love your aibou? [Even if you do I still love you ^.~]

Yugi = Do you love your Yami?

Seto = I hate you ^^ [Don't ask looong story]

Tea = Stop your friendship speeches and you wont get bashed ^-^

Yami: Another kiss!! Oh man I'm gonna get in trouble! ^^ Candy!!!

Yugi: YAY!!!! Now I can get rid of my old snugly toy **Throws an old banana peel**

Everyone else: O_o 

Joey: **eats the sandwich in one bite** ^____________^ Tasty

Everyone (once again): O_o

Seto: T.T

Tea & Kf: Don't worry Seto we love you

Yami: Do you love me?

Tea: I guess

Yami: **Looks at Kf**

Kf: No

Yami: T.T 

Yami lovers: **Glare**

Kf: ¬.¬ Fine I do

Yami: ^____________^ I'm loved

Tea: I cant stop my friendship speeches so many people don't know the wonders of friendship

Y.Bakura: ¬.¬ Oh no! What ever shall we do?

Tea: I just don't know!

Yami: I love my aibou **sees yaoi supporters** Not in that way you sickos!! 

Yugi: ^_^ what he said!

Kf: And last Kaiba,-Tealie gives 

Joey: A collar i.d. tag to wear on his collar

Seto: A birthday present the 5th Blue eyes and a message: If it's your birthday it's mine too cause I'm your twin sister so now you have to give two presents a wedding present and a birthday present!

Kf: Message: Can I permanently come in the story?

Joey: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Thanks! O_o What two presents!!! This is an outrage!!!!

Kf: Come in my story? Well since this chappie is almost over you can come in next chapter and if you review this chapter can you tell me a bit about yourself please!

Seto: Hey Yami you married my twin sister!!!!!

Yami: ^_____________^ Now we're family!!!!!!

Seto: ¬.¬ Oh joy!!!

Y.Bakura: Hey Yami! You know how you got two kisses and you said that you were going to get in trouble from your wife

Yami: ……..Yea 

Y.Bakura: Well your wife is coming next chapter!!!! Muhahahahahahahaa!

Yami: O_o Uh oh!!!!! **Runs**

Kf: ^.^U! Oh and Yamimistress I'm gonna have to work out this marriage cause he's already married and @____@!!! But don't worry Yamimistress you will get to be with him I just have to think this through K? R&R Please!!!

Yami: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kf don't end this chapter or I'll have to face…I dunno!!! I'm confusing myself @.@ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **Runs into a wall**

Kf: O_o

Seto: -.- And to think I'm related to him now

Kf: ^.^U Don't you fell special?

Seto: ¬.¬ Yea I feel extraordinary

Tea: Hey!! I'm part of the family too!! Seto did you forget about me?

Seto: O_O NO!!!!! I'm just talking about **glances at Yami**

Yami **Running in circles** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Seto: ¬.¬ The stupid members of our family

Tea: Oh okay ^_________________________^


	8. Oo Who knows what this is about!

Kf: Hiyas again!

Yami: Aw why wont you just leave us alone?

Kf: ¬_¬ that was really rude

Yami: Duh!!!

Kf: ¬_¬ I'll get you for that!! But anyway this chappie and for the rest of this story we're going to have Kaiba,-Tealie and her Yami Raven Shaddi. Since I'm too lazy to type their names over and over again I'll do this

Kaiba,-Tealie = Tealie

Raven Shaddi = Raven 

Tealie: Hi!!!!!!!!

Y.Bakura: Hey Yami!!!! Someone's here to see you!!!!!

Yami: ^______^ Really?

Y.Bakura: Yea your wife

Yami: O_o Uh oh

Tealie: **sees Yami** Yami!!!!!!!!! **Hugs him**

Y.Bakura: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…wait why aren't you screaming and panicking

Yami: ^______________^ I feel loved

Tealie: ^________^

Y.Bakura: -___-

Raven: I wanna marry Yugi

Kf: Sure…Hey Yugi!!!!!

Yugi: Yesums? 

Kf: Your going to marry Raven

Yugi: ^____^ I'm gonna get married!!!

Joey: Kf!!!!!

Kf: yes

Joey: Seto said that there was pig that was eating all the food!!

Tea: ¬_¬ Joey I believe Seto was referring to you as the pig

Kf: -__________-

Tealie: Ha!!!!!!! You suck!!! 

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!! YOU LEFT ME ALL THOSE EVIL GIFTS!!!!!!!

Tealie: That's right!!! And I'll do it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: ¬_¬ shut up Joey

Joey:  T_T Why me?

Yami: The answer to that question lies within your heart

Everyone: O_o

Kf: Right 

Tristan: Hey where'd Yugi go?

Kf: If you were paying attention Raven and him left to go get married

Tristan: O yea

Y.Bakura: -___- Baka

Tristan: It's not my fault I have a mental disability!

Kf: O_o Right…

Joey: _ 

Kf: What's your problem

Tea: Take a closer look

Kf: **looks** O_o Nice collar Joey

Tealie: ^__^ Ha!!!! You're a little puppy dog!

Joey: ¬_¬ I'm starting to see the resemblance between you and Seto

Tealie: ^_^

Yami: Since your related to Seto does that mean your rich too?

Tealie: **steals some of Seto's money** ^___^ Sure why not?

Seto: HEY!!

Pegasus: Hey guys what did I miss?

Kf: How do keep getting in here?

Pegasus: I missed you guys so much

Seto: ¬_¬ too bad we didn't miss you

Pegasus: hmmm what was that Kaiba-boy?

Seto: Something that your small mind can't seem to comprehend

Pegasus: @_@ What? I'm confusie all over

Seto: -__-u

Kf: Hey where'd Joey go?

Tea: Tealie and Yami left to take Joey on a walk

Kf: O_o did he go on his free will

Y.Bakura: ¬_¬ Obviously not 

Kf: Ah shut up

Tealie: ^__^ we're back!!!

Joey: ¬_¬ I don't like you

Tealie: that's ok 'cause I don't like you either!!! 

Bakura: Hey where did Y.Bakura go?

Seto: O_O…I don't know

Yami: That seems mighty suspicious Seto

Seto: ¬_¬ and you seem mighty dumb Yami

Yami: Hey I'm part of this family now

Seto: -__- Unfortunately I know

Kf: ^__^U Anyway we have some presents from Setine Kaiba she gives

Yami = A guide to being in the Kaiba family

Yugi = A guide to having a Yami in the Kaiba family

Joey= A Life  
Tristan= A wig   
Tea= LET GO OF MY SETO book!   
Serenity= How to steal Seto away from Tea   
Pegasus= Anti Gay pills

Yami: Interesting 1. You can't be stupid

Seto: I guess you're out of the family

Tealie: ¬_¬ shut up Seto

Yugi: 1. You'll probably won't see your Yami again because Seto will probably kill him

Yami: O_O I'm too young to die!!

Seto: ¬_¬ Your 5000 years old

Yami: T_T Shut up

Joey: What's with all of the people against me?!

Tealie: ^__^ Yea more Joey haters!!! We shall form an army!!!!! 

Joey: T_T Why me?

Tristan: Leave my hair alone!!! What did I ever do to you?

Y.Bakura: You existed

Tristan: How rude

Tea: No!!!!!! You can't make me!!!!!

Seto: O_o

Serenity: Where am I?

Kf: You're in my story

Serenity: O_o Okay

Kf: Here you got a present

Serenity: How to steal Seto from Tea book…cool

Tea: _ Serenity give that to me now!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity: NEVER!!!!!!!!!! **Runs somewhere**

Pegasus: Why how silly! I'm not gay

Y.Bakura: ¬_¬ Are you sure

Pegasus: Hey did you guys notice my new pink shirt

Everyone: O_O **Backs away**

Tealie: Oh I have things too!!! Also, a message to Joey: NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!! You're too easy to torture! I also give him some dog-food pizza. And to Seto: More divorce papers, and a message: WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS!?!?!?!?! To Tea: A book to write her friendship speeches in so we don't have to hear them.

Joey: WHY GOD WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity: **Comes back and grabs the divorce papers** Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha Tea I will make your divorce final Muahahahaha

Tea: SERENITY COME BACK HERE!!!!!!! **Chases Serenity**

Seto: O_o Anyway your presents there right over there **Runs away**

Tealie: HEY!!! YOU CHEAPO GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: **from afar** Thank Tealie!!

Tealie: I'll get Seto when he comes back!! 

Kf: I can't wait to see that!!

Y.Bakura: Review or else!!!!!!


	9. A trip to school?

Kf: ^__^ WWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yami: O_o

Kf: I got reviews ^O^

Ryou: Kf! Did you get into the sugar pile again?

Kf: YES!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bakura: Great now we have to deal with a hyper authoress all day

Tealie: Has anyone seen Seto?

Joey: Nope

Tealie: ¬_¬ shut up Joey

Joey: T_T I hate my life

Tea: Has anyone seen Seto?

Tealie: Let's go find him! He still owes me my presents

///////Hiding in a closet/////////

Seto: Oh crap

////////Back to everyone else///////

Serenity: So what are we going to do today?

Kf: O I KNOW!!!!!!!

Yami: Settle down!!

Kf: You guys are going to go to school!!!!

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tealie: What's this I hear about school?

Kf: We're sending the cast to school

Tealie: O_o why?

Kf: Because we're going to video tape them

Raven: Excellent 

Kf: Come on let's go!!!! Oh and Seto your coming too so get out of the closet

Seto: Damn

///////School////////

Teacher: Everyone sit down please. O_o Um excuse me, who are you three in the back?

Kf: Um, people

Teacher: Why are you in my classroom with a video camera?

Tealie: We got permission from the principal

Joey: THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!

Teacher: Mr. Wheeler!! Settle down. 

Joey; ¬_¬ **mumbling** Stupid teacher

Teacher: Can I see proof of this permission?

Raven: Um no

Teacher: All right carry on then

Everyone in the classroom: O_o;;;

Teacher: All right today we'll be doing speeches 

Kf: HA! Suckers

Teacher: Mr. Wheeler you will be first

Joey: O_O Uh oh **Goes to the front of the class** Good morning people, I'm here to talk about…pineapples 

Tealie: O_O;

Joey: Pineapples are very interesting creatures, they can also evolve into regular apples. You see the process is all very scientific it all starts with the caterpillar and a squirrel. 

Teacher; Stop!! Joey is your speech prepared

Joey: Yes?

Teacher: -__-; Sit down Mr. Wheeler

Tealie: Hahahahahaha your such a loser Joey!!!

Raven: Did you get that all on tape?

Kf: ^o^ Yep

Joey: O_O Damn

Teacher; Next up is Bakura

Bakura: Good morning. I'm here to say this is really stupid and I hope you have a very unpleasant day **Banishes Tristan to the shadow realm**

Teacher: O_O Um, Thank you that was very uh…colourful?

Kf: **Cough** Oh my…

Tealie: O_o

Teacher: I think that's the enough for today. Why don't we work on some math? Yami what is 2x2?

Yami: 4

Teacher: very good!

Kf: What kind of high school is this?!

Tealie: I wish I knew

Teacher: Joey! What is 9x1?

Joey: Um, **Thinking very hard** Grr I GIVE UP **Storms out of the classroom**

Kf: O_O;

Tealie: ^O^ that was good!

Raven: You did get that on tape right?

Kf: Yea

Tealie: Excellent! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Teacher: I must be dreaming…class dismissed!!! 

Yugi; where do we go?

Teacher: ANYWHERE!!! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: Um, Okay

////////Back to wherever this room is////////

Kf: Yes, so let's not do that again anytime soon

Seto: I'll say

Tealie: Hey!! Where are my presents!

Seto: O_o Joey stole them?

Tealie: _ I know your lying but I'll go kill him anyway

Kf: Anyhow we have presents!!!

Everyone; YAY!!

Joey: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

From FelinaofL2 

Yami= A Guide on How to Show People that you aren't your Hikari and a message: Hello! *Poke* Remember, you're YAMI, not Yami YUGI...  
  
Yugi= Hair gel and a message: Learn to be a little tougher, wuss.  
  
Seto= several kisses and a knife to stab Tea when necessary, and a message: I LOVE YOU, SETO! Please marry me! ^__^  
  
Joey= a hug and a message: Don't worry; someone has to be the cute and stupid character.  
  
Ryou=a pat on the head and a message: Hello, Mr. Nice to Everyone.  
  
Bakura= Several bombs, grenades, & other weapons, A Guide to Getting rid of Pharaohs and Annoying Hikaris, and a message: You know you want to kill Yami and Ryou...GO FOR IT!  
  
Tea: A message= DIE, YOU F*CKING BITCH!!  
  
Tristan: A message= Get a new hairstyle, freak.  
  
Pegasus= A bottle of poison and A Guide on How the World can be better by Killing Yourself, and a message: I hate you, please follow your book. (This is from my yami, Yami Felina)  
  
Serenity= A machine gun, lots of ammunition, A Guide on How to Kill Idiotic Girls who always give Annoying Friendship Speeches and a message: GO FOR IT, SERENITY!  
  
KF= A pat on the back for such a great fic so far, Poison to kill writer's block, and a message: Can you throw Malik in, please?

Yami: O_o People think I'm Yugi? Are they blind?! I'm so much taller than him!!!

Yugi: EXCUSE ME?

Yami: I mean…v.v never mind

Yugi: I AM NOT A WUSS!!!!!

Seto: ¬_¬ Yes you are

Yugi: I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: **Blushes** Um, thanks. 

Tea: Seto I don't think you should have a knife

Seto: ¬-¬ you think a lot of things don't you?

Tea: Yes!!

Joey: T_T I know but why me????

Tealie: Well…

Joey: ¬-¬ don't answer that

Ryou: Um, Okay. Thanks?

Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT PERSON IS THE BEST!!!!!!!!!

Tea: O_o Now, now there's no need to use such harsh words

…………………….

Yugi: Tristan?

Kf: Oh yeah Bakura sent him to the shadow realm **Brings him back**

Tristan: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT MR. DINOSAUR PERSON

Kf: O_O Tristan?

Tristan: .o Huh? Oh I'M ALIVE!!!!! **Reads above** T_T I cant change my hair it's stuck

Pegasus: I can't read this book!!! There are no bunnies in it!!!

Seto: ¬_¬ Are you sure it's that? Or is it that you just can't read?

Pegasus: T_T I can't read!! I never went to school

Tealie: Its' all staring to make sense now

Serenity: Oh I will don't worry!

Tea: What was that Serenity?

Serenity: Oh nothing **under breath** yet 

Kf: ^__^ Thanks!!! Sure I can bring Mailk

Mailk: O_o What the h-

Tea: HI

Pegasus: Why hello there! Do you watch funny bunny?

Mailk: What in the world is funny bunny?

Pegasus: I'LL KILL YOU

Mailk: O_O

Kf: ^.^; We also have presents from Black Shadow Girl 

 Seto: *message* MARRY ME!! *Present* Unlimited Tea-Be-Gone cans and "How To Make Tea Disappear" ^-^;;  
  
Jonouchii (Joey): *message* I think puppies are cute. ;-; *Present* a trashcan for all the doggy stuff and a book: "How To Beat Up Seto" (I still love you Seto~! - B.S.G.)  
  
Yami: *message* How do you keep your hair up?!*Present* "How To Protect Yourself In The Kaiba Family" and hair gel!  
  
Yugi: *message* KAWAII~! *Present* "How To Fend Off Mad Fan-Girls"  
  
Honda (Tristan): *message* I like your hair ^_^ *present* uh...hair gel? O.o  
  
Anzu (Tea): *message* YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK! GIVE ME BACK MY SETO~! *Present* an empty cardboard box ^-^  
  
KF: *message* Can I marry Seto? Can I Can I Can I?!?! ^_^ *Present* Seto plushie~~!  
  
Tealie: *message* Put Joey in a puppy suit! Kawaii~~!*present* "How To Torture Joey"

Seto:…

Tea: Grr that's two people!!!

Seto: ^_^ Tea-be-gone

Tea: I will have my revenge on this person

Seto: ^_^ or will you

Joey: ^__^ YES!! Thank you soooooooooo much you kind soul!!! I'll have my revenge on Seto

Seto: ¬-¬ Care to test that theory? 

Joey: v.v No thanks

Yami: O_o I don't even know how it stays up! Thanks; this book could come in very handy

Yugi: Yay!! Now I wont have to buy new clothes every week!!

Tristan: O_O Really? YOU'RE THE BEST!!

Tea: I DO NOT SUCK!!! AND NO YOU CAN'T HAVE SETO!!! **Hugs him** 

Seto: T_T Oh wait…**uses tea-be-gone** ^_^

Kf: Wee Seto Plushie!! Now that's two people who want to marry Seto…Well you both can ^_^! And yes if you send me a bio you can be in the story!!

Tealie: ^o^ Thank you!! Come here Joey

Joey: Eep **Runs**

Tealie: Why do they always run? Any way I have something for you Joey

Joey: What?

Tealie: I'm giving you 

1. All puppy dog toys in the universe (including Shadow Realm).  
  
2. I give him pizza then take it away.  
  
3. All dog food in the universe (including Shadow Realm).  
  
4. A book - "101 Ways to Get a Life"  
  
5. Torture chamber for me to torture him in!

Joey: How incredibly rude

Tealie: I know!

Kf: And we have more presents from Koryu 

Yami=divorce papers if you want, & a potion to live for another 10 yrs.  
Yugi=divorce papers if you want em, & a potion to be tall for more than 1 yr.  
Joey=a truck full of burgers  
Kaiba=UNRIPPABLE, WATER/SHOCK/FIRE/AUTHOR PROOF divorce papers, & a barrier to keep whoever & however out  
Tristan=I must be going out of my mind but a new motorcycle & if you use it on anybody to run over (unless it's Tea) I will personally KILL YOU!  
Bakura=a book of hypnosis for y.bakura, ear plugs  
y.bakura=glasses that will bounce off hypnosis & the "1001 ways to kill a person" book   
Pegasus= a book on how to revive his wife  
groupie presents=1/2 the candy in the world, $50 each, & calming & sleeping pills  
Bakura and Yugi=a trip to the Bahamas (I am not a yaoi fan). Heaven knows you need a break from your Yami's *pats their backs*   
oh &Tea= 1,0,0,001 painful deaths, my sword roughly & jaggedly in your back, and laryngitis (a sickness where you can speak) 2 things: 1 your speeches suck, 2 go to *#^@

Yami: I don't think I'll need divorce papers

Tealie: I should hope that's what you think

Yami: ^_^; Yes! Another ten years!!!

Yugi: I don't think I'll need divorce papers either

Raven: You bet you don't!!

Yugi: Yes!!! YOU HEAR THAT I WILL BE TALL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Joey: YES!!!! THANK YOU **Eats them all**

Kf: O_O 

Seto: Ew

Tealie: That was a disturbing site

Serenity: -___-; I'm so not related to him

Joey: Hey! I saved your vision!!

Serenity: ¬-¬ No you didn't Yami and Yugi did

Raven: She got you there

Joey: Fudge

Seto: Thanks!

Tristan: YES!! Thanks! T_T Too bad Tea isn't here

Ryou: Why thank you

Bakura: Yes! I'm making a killing in presents today!!

Pegasus: ^__^ THANK YOU!!! YOU VERY KIND SOUL

Everyone: Thanks!

Ryou and Yugi: Thank you so much! Life is so hard

Bakura: ¬-¬ what is that suppose to mean

Yami: Yea

Ryou: -__-;

Yugi: ^.^; 

Tea: **suddenly comes back** Seto that was very mean of you…but I forgive you!!! Anyway O_O Well I never…

Tristan: **Runs her over** Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Kf: And a message to Joey from Setine

You'll be a loser whether you like or not...some people don't have the genetic structure to succeed in life like Kaiba, Yami or even Bakura. Just get over it, get into Politics, yes politions are stupid just like you thank you have a nice day

Joey: T_T today is the worst day EVER!!!

Seto: Judging by the look on Tealie's face it's about to get worse

Joey; Crap **Runs**

Tealie: **Chases him with a chainsaw** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kf: ^o^; I know this chapter was pick on Joey and Tea chapter! I hope I didn't offend anyone I was just doing what the reviewers wanted! Oh and Black Shadow Girl Don't forget to send that bio!! Thank you so much reviewers!!! But don't for get to review again!

Joey: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!

Tealie: ^__________^ Well you are

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bakura: ¬-¬ Review!!!


	10. A new member of the story!

Kf: ^_^ Thanks reviewers I really appreciate them!!!

Yami: I don't!! Every time they review you make a new chapter!!

Kf: T_T I take great offence to that

Bakura: Can we carry on please?

Kf: Fine

Tea: Am I going to be tortured again?

Kf: I don't know, depends what the reviewers sent you guys

Joey: T_T Damn I'm going to die

Tealie: You bet you are!!

Raven: -__-;

Yugi: Guys, have you seen my teddy bear?

Seto: ¬_¬ Aren't you a little old to have a teddy bear?

Yugi: **Teary eyes** NO!!!

Mokuba: Wait to go Seto

Ryou: Alright Yugi settle down, your bear is over there

Tristan: **Comes in on a motorcycle trying to run over Pegasus** DIE PEGASUS DIE!!!!!

Pegasus: GOOD FUNNY BUNNY NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kf: O_o Yes…

Mokuba: Can we see our presents now??!!! PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE

Tealie: Oh here are my presents

*To Seto* =(HURRY UP WITH THOSE GIFTS OR I'LL THROW YOU IN JOEY'S TORTURE CHAMBER!  
*To Yami* you know you love me... to prove it... I give you 500 kisses and you have to return them all! ^_^  
*To Joey* Muhahahaha... and you thought you would get away... I give you an all-expense paid trip to PAIN! *Comes at him with a chainsaw*

Seto: O_O I'll get them tonight!! I promise!

Yami: ^_^ I know I love you. Okay **Uses a breath mint and returns all 500 kisses**

Tealie: ^__________^

Joey: O_O SAVE ME MOMMY!!!!!

Tealie: Muhahahahahaahahahahaha

Raven: ^_^; Here are my presents

*To Tea* I'm feeling sorry for you. Take a vacation and don't come back this chapter to get evil presents.  
*To Seto* you better get my Hikari those presents... she's scaring me. Please? I'll give you $5,0,0 if you do!  
*To everyone* I give everyone a Kougra, 'cuz they're the cutest Neopets!

Tea: **Teary eyes** Thank you Raven!! I love you!!!! **Disappears to where ever she went on vacation**

Seto: I'm going to get them tonight!!!

Bakura: N-neopet? What the hell is a neopet?

Kougra: **Staring at Bakura**

Bakura: O_o Guys, this thing is making me nervous

Kougra: **still staring**

Kf: Yea anyway here are presents from FelinaofL2

Seto: *message* I LOVE YOU! *Present* Kisses, hugs, and a bunch of Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Also, the power to banish Anzu (Tea) to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami: *message* what's up, Pharaoh? *Present* A Guide on How To Fight Evil Tomb Robbers and Baka Hikaris  
  
Yugi: *message* YOU'RE A WUSS!  
  
Jonouchi (Joey): *present* Kisses, hugs, and a can of Dog-Stuff-Be-Gone (YOU'RE NO DOG!). *Message* I love you! You're my second fav guy after Seto!  
  
Anzu (Tea): *message* DIE, BITCH, DIE!  
  
Honda (Tristan): *present* Nothing. *Message* you get nothing. End of discussion, baka.  
  
Ryou: *message* Do you realize how many fan-girls you have?  
  
Bakura: *present* Even more weapons to kill with, and the Millennium Eye that my Yami stole from Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: *message* GO AWAY, YOU F*CKING FAG!   
  
Serenity: *present* Weapons to kill Tea with.  
  
KF: *message* HI! I LOVE THIS FIC! Um...Go easier on poor Joey, k? AND PLEASE ADD DARK MAGICIAN! ^_^!! *Present* Poison and more acid to kill Writer's Block!

Seto: I feel so loved

Yami: Hmm This could be very useful

Yugi: I'M NOT A WUSS!!!!

Bakura: ¬_¬ Yes you are

Yugi: I'M TELLING!!!!! **Runs off**

Kf: O_o **Cough**

Joey: ^_^ Thanks!!!! Finally someone understands!!!!

Tealie: ¬_¬

…………..

Tristan: Umm guys, Tea isn't here remember?

Kf: Well then it's your turn Tristan

Tristan: T_T It's not my fault. When I was baby my dad dropped me on my head

Seto: Well, that explains a lot

Ryou: Um, no not really

Bakura: Muhahahahahahahahaha I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: Oh I'm sure you don't mean that dear

Serenity: Too bad Tea isn't here

Kf: ^___^ Thanks!! Oh and FelinaofL2 will be joining my little story except we're just going to call her Felina 

Felina: Hi

Joey: ^__^ Yay!! Someone else that doesn't hate me

Tealie: ¬_¬ Shut up! **Tries to kill him…again**

Felina: O_o 

Mokuba: And to think this is a normal day

Kf: ^__^; Here's presents from Y Kelsey & Kelsey

I want to give Joey a Puppy Ray Gun to turn anybody (anybody = Seto, lol) into a PUPPY!! (PUPPIES YAY!) I would also like to give Y.Bakura Tomb Raiding 101(very useful) Tea, hm, give her a fused-grenade or something, and tell her I'll see her in hell. To Mailk, directions to the nearest firework factory, To Y.Malik, How to use a Sennen item PROPERLY (a great book). To Seto, some money to make up for all the money Tealie stole (*sticks out tongue), and a message: Hey Hottie!! *Catcall*oh, g2g. Everybody else gets NOTHING!! (MUAHAHAHAHA!) Except Ryou, GLOMP HIM FOR ME! *glomps Ryou plushie*

I forgot to give Y.Bakura a REALLY BIG BOA snake! (Snakey!)

Joey: Excellent!!!!! I think I want to turn Tealie into a puppy!

Yami: ¬_¬ Excuse me Joey that happens to be my wife.

Tealie: ^_^

Joey: So?

Yami: -__- **Mind crushes Joey**

Tealie: ^____^

Felina: O_O Yami!! How could you do that to Joey?!

Yami: He was going to turn Tealie into a puppy!! 

Bakura: Yes that will be very useful

Mailk: Muahahahahahaha Fireworks!!!!!!! **Runs away**

Marik (Y.Mailk): _ I know how to use it!!!!! I'll show you all!!! **Storms off**

All: O_o

Seto: Yes!! My money has returned!!!

Everyone who gets nothing: T_T Poo

Ryou: ^_^ Thanks

Bakura: Interesting veeeerrrry interesting **Notices that neopet is still watching him** O_O

Kougra: **Staring** ^__^

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **Runs away**

Kougra: **Follows**

Kf: O_o…anyway last but not least presents from Setine

Seto: Tickets to an undisclosed location   
Serenity: Go with him pass  
Joey: Hmm... NOTHING!! MWHAHA  
Bakura: You're hot! Book   
Tea: A hole   
Pegasus: hmm... Steroids   
Tristan: a clone   
and you the authoress: Lots of good karma cause this story is awesome. AND a clone of your bishes  
Tealie: Uhm... THE ULTIMATE SUPER DUPER MALLET TO HIT JOEY! Joey practise dumber (himself) included. And keep up the good work on bashing Joey!

Seto: O_o Undisclosed??!!!

Serenity: ^_^ Yay!! Vacation!!

Joey: ¬_¬ Oh poo on you

Ryou: **Looks at Bakura running in circles trying to get away from the Kougra** -__-; Bakura is a little preoccupied right now.

Pegasus: Hmmm what is this?! I bet funny bunny knows!!! **Prances away**

Tristan: Cool **Pokes clone**

Tristan clone: Cool **pokes Tristan back**

Kf: ^_^ Happy days!!

Tealie: Oh I will!! **Hits Joey**

Joey: Ow!! What was that for?

Tealie: ^_^No reason

Felina: Aw, leave Joey alone

Tealie: ¬_¬ Fine I will for now.

Joey: ^_^

Bakura: **Still running in circles** isn't anyone going to help me?!

Ryou: -___-; Come here Kougra 

Kougra: **Comes over to Ryou**

Bakura: O_O Keep that wild beast away from me!!!!

Kf: ^_^; Please review!!

Kougra: **watching everyone** 

All: **Back away**


	11. The crazy story returns

Skf: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE MADNESS RETURNS!!

Yami: O_O Noooooooooooo

Skf: ¬_¬ Jerk

Yami: That's me

Seto: So we noticed

Yami: T_T That was hurtful

Tealie: Aw! It's ok Yami! I still love you

Bakura: ¬_¬ You're the only one

Yugi: I like Yami; he's like a brother to me

Yami: Is that all I am to you Yugi?! A simple brother. **Cries** I thought you were suppose to be my friend!

Yugi: O_o Wha?

Raven: Seto…did you happen to remember to get those gifts for my light?

Tealie: **Looks at Seto verrrrry evilly** Yes Seto did you remember?

Seto: O_O Luckily for me I did **Hands her the gifts**

Tealie: ^_^ Yay! **Opens the gifts** Hmm let's see, a dog collar that has Joey's name on it…and a toaster?

Everyone: **Looks at Seto** A toaster?

Seto: O_o; What? You never know when you might need to make some toast

Tealie: Oh well the leash makes up for it all **Puts it on Joey** Ha! Stupid puppy!

Felina: That's it! No one hurts my Joey!! **Tackles Tealie**

Tealie: What the heck?!

Felina and Tealie: **Humongous catfight**

Skf: O_O Whoa, that's crazy go nuts

Everyone: **Stops what they're doing and looks at Skf strangely** 

Skf: -__-; Just carry on with what you were doing

Felina and Tealie: **Resume in beating each other up**

Raven: Go Tealie go!

Tea: O_o What's going on?

Seto: If I knew I would tell you

Ryou: Skf…can we stop them?

Skf: I'm afraid not, Felina determined to avenge Joey

Joey: ^__^ Aw, aint that sweet. I feel loved

Tealie: Shut up stupid dog!!

Felina: Grr…now you've crossed the line!!

Joey: ¬_¬ Ya know Kaiba, I'm really starting ta see the resemblance between you and Tealie 

Pegasus: You mean like funny bunny?

Joey: O_o Noooooo

Pegasus: T_T Oh

Skf:…let's look at some of the presents you guys got

Everyone: Ok!

From: IgNoRaNc3

Seto: /I WANT A PRESENT YOU COMPUTER FREAK! I love you though, marry me!! j/k/ a ticket for him and Mokuba to Hawaii (should be an eruption soon...lol j/k)  
Joey: /do you have any idea how cute Chihuahuas are? Too bad you don't look like one ^O^/ a leash  
Yami Yugi: /DOWN WITH THE PHARAOH!!/ Nothing haha  
Yugi: /since I like you better than your Yami/   
a big bottle of hair gel  
Tea: /I hate you, but I don't think you're a bitch/ a book about friendship  
Serenity: /okay I hate you...lol haha you're cute/ a pot of flower arranging  
Mai: /how come you're not in here?/ make-up case  
Ryou: /OMG SO CUTTEE/ ^.^ a sketch pad  
Yami Bakura: /burn baby burn/ bazooka  
Tristan: /blank/ small bottle of hair gel (tiny)  
The rest: NOTHING

Seto: O_o How rude

Joey: T_T That is SO mean

Felina: Grr **Tackles the reviewer**

Yami: I'm saddened by that comment

Yugi: HA!! I knew there was someone who liked me better than Yami

Yami: T_T Why is everyone so hurtful to me?

Tea: Um…thanks?

Serenity: Thanks

Mai: Well I guess I'm here now! Thank ya!

Ryou: **Smiles shyly** Thank you

Bakura: Muhahahahahahahaha feel my unmistakably evil wrath!!

Tristan: Thanks I guess…but I don't use hair gel

Skf: **Scared** T-then how? It's all pointy and straight how could you not? O_O **Runs away screaming**

Everyone: O_o

Everyone who didn't get anything: T_T We're neglected

From: dragonking

Yami: message: I HATE U STAY AWAY FROM TEA IN THE TV SERIES U %&*&%and if u want to get a on the show go for Isis! Present: none muahahaha...ok here's a book on how to let Seto kill u ^_^  
  
Yugi: message: u stay away from tea too but go for Rebecca she's your height {and u r definitely a wuss ^_^ present: book on how to not be a wuss  
  
Joey: message: ur my second favourite character^_^ and u make a cute puppy present: Tealie-be-gone spray   
  
Seto: message: ur so hott and my fav character and don't divorce tea u belong together ^_^ present: all expense paid vacation to Hawaii for two [namely u and Tea ^_~} and a book on how to be a teenage father ^_^ { and a how to torture Joey guide}  
  
Tea: message: as much as I hate ur friendship speeches I love ur choice in guys present: a do not disturb sign for urs and Seto's room {for obvious reasons^_~} and a book on how to be a teenage parent ^_^ {plus a serenity torture guide}  
  
Pegasus: message: get a life .present: package on funny bunny plushies   
  
Bakura: present: hikari die spray message: ur so cool please destroy the world soon I'm tired of waiting  
  
Serenity: message: Die! muahahahaha present:  
  
everyone else: nothing! hahaha

Yami: O_O Tea? But I have a wife!! Why don't you people understand! 

Tealie: ^_^**Hugs Yami**

Yami: T_T I don't want Seto to kill me

Seto: Aw, I really wanted to…

Tea: It's ok Seto. **Hugs him**

Yugi: Oo I take great offence to the height comment. I'm not a wuss!!! Leave me alone you savages!

Joey: Yea!! My shining moment!! **Uses the spray on Tealie**

Tealie: AAAAAAAA!! IT BURNS!!!

Yami: OO Joey you jerk that was my wife!!! I'm gonna kill you!!

Felina: **looking pretty evil** You will NOT lay a finger on him!

Yami: O_O EEP! YES SIR

Seto: O_O Teenage father?! I don't think so…

Tea: **Blushes, but secretly stashes the sign in her pocket when no one was looking** Thanks

Pegasus: YAY! FUNNY BUNNY!!! **Singing** He lives in a tree and a picachu 

Everyone: O_O 

Bakura: -__- I'm pretty tired of waiting too…but these insignificant fools keep foiling my plans

Serenity: T_T How depressing

Everyone who got nothing: So neglected…

………

………

………

Yugi: Skf? 

Seto: I don't think she's come back from when she ran away, when we learned the frightful news about Tristan's hair

Felina: ^_^ I'll do it!! Now we have gifts from.

Hedi Dracona

To Bakura: GIFT: A One-Way ticket to my Bishie-Basement MESSAGE: Don't worry. the Bishie-Proof cages are quite spacious (5'x5'x10')  
  
To Ryou: GIFT: A Stun-Gun; free Karate lessons; "Self-Defence 101"; a blow-kiss. MESSAGE: You won't be bothered by fan girls ever again. ;)  
  
To Tea: Gift: Friendship Rings; Friendship Bracelets; Friendship Pony-Tail-Holder (yes, they DO exist); Friendship Necklaces; a permanent marker so that the cute smiley-friendship-thing-mark can stay on the back of your hand FOREVER. MESSAGE: I don't think you deserve all of the bashing you get. Let's hear one of those AWESOME Friendship-Speech-Things! YAY Friendship-ness-ness-ness-ness-ness-ness-ness-ness-ness!! YEAH!  
  
To Everyone: COOKIES! MESSAGE: HO, HO, HO, MERRY COOKIE DAY TO ALL; AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! *Runs from men in white jackets* DEATH TO STRAIGHT-JACKETS! ALL HAIL THE GREAT HARRY HOUDINI! HAHAHA!

Bakura: O_O Oh no!! I don't wanna go!! You can't make me!

Ryou: That's a relief. Yesterday one of them took a chunk of my hair T_T

Everyone: O_o

Tea: ^_^ Yes!! Thank you, you know the true meaning of friendship. I commend you

Everyone: ^_^ Cookies!!

………

………

Seto: Wow, Skf is still gone. Way to go Tristan

Yami: Yea, wait to go. Now we're all stuck in this story until she comes back

Tristan: O.O We are?

Tealie: Yes, no one can end a chapter or story except the authoress 

Yami: Dear Lord!! We have to find her!!

Seto: -__-; **sigh** I'll go look for her **goes off on a journey of searching for the frightened authoress**

Felina: Ok! We have some more presents ^_^ 

From: Kuroi Karasu

To Kf:*Gift* Acid to get rid of any story blocks  
  
To Yami:*message* woaash! EHEHEHEHE! *Gift* what SHOULD I give you.hm. An all expense trip to the Cadbury Factory! Hehehe!  
  
To Tealie: *Gift* Metal Mallet *Message* Have fun!  
  
To Yugi: *Message* Dude, you HAVE to meet my sis, she's 9, but she's the same height as you! (mwahaha) You should get married!! P.S. Sucker. *Gift* A Rock! Loads Of Fun!!  
  
To Seto: *Message* Me no likey you. O_O  
*Gift* A book. Titled "Why People No Likey You".  
  
To Pegasus: *message* SCREW FUNNY BUNNY! *Kills the bunny*  
*Gift* A fine liner, cause there's a fine line between being Gay and not, he should fine line the line so he can SEE the line!   
  
To Tristan: *Message* Please Die! It will do the world good!! Cause if you don't. *Shakes fist*  
*Gift* the sun...O_O   
  
To Joey: *Message* DIE!! *Gift* A hot DOG! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Tea: *Message* NOBODY LIKES YOU! *Gift* whoa, you're going a little bit far, expecting a gift?  
  
To Mokuba: *Message* *Cough* Girl *Cough*  
*Gift* *Turns him into a crow* MWAHAHA!  
  
To Bakura: *Message* Don't drink and drive!! *Gift* (From my friend) A kiss. FROM MY FRIEND! NOT ME! I PERSONALLY HOPE YOU DIE!! o_O  
  
To Ryou: *Message* God, do you know how cute you are? *Hugs him*   
*Gift* Lots of sugar and a sharp stick. (Let the games begin!!)  
  
To anyone else (if there's anyone else):   
*Gift* *HAPPY DANCE*

 Felina: If Skf were here I'm sure she'd appreciate it

Yami: ^_^ Yay! CANDY

Tealie: YES!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'll use it when they least suspect it

Yugi: T_T Why must this world curse me so?!

Mokuba: I'm sure if Seto were here he defiantly wouldn't appreciate that

Pegasus: **Horror filled eyes** Y-you killed Funny bunny!!! WAAAAAAAAAA **Somehow hits a wall** X_x

Tristan: T_T How saddening

Joey: T_T You jerk!

Felina: I've had enough of you people **Tackles yet another reviewer**

Tea: T_T you are so mean. If Seto were here…he would defend me.

Mokuba: AAA! **Is turned into a crow** KAW (translation: Seto!)

Bakura: **Unfazed by the insult** Ah…screw you

Ryou: **Smiles sweetly** Thank you

Everyone else: **Doing a pitiful dance** Happy?

Seto and Skf: **Suddenly appear out of nowhere** 

Yami: Skf!! Your back! **Hugs her**

Skf: O_O ??? Yami I thought you hated me

Yami: I do. But now that your back you can end this pitiful thing you call a story

Skf: T_T I should've known

Mokuba: **Still a bird** ^_^ KAW!

Seto: O_O Mokuba?!

Mokuba: KAW

Seto: T_T No, what have you people done to him?!

Skf: Aw, don't worry Seto I'll fix it! **Turns Mokuba back to a human**

Seto: Mokuba?

Mokuba: ^_^ KAW

Seto: T_T Now he's a person that speaks the language of birds

Everyone else: **Glares at Skf**

Skf; ^_^; Let's try that again **Fixes Mokuba again**

Mokuba: Hey Seto

Seto: O_O Mokuba! You're back to normal!

Bakura: ¬_¬ It would appear that way

Skf, Felina, Tea, and Mokuba: Don't be mean to Seto!! Jerk

Bakura: O_o

Skf: Kay! The last present we have is from sonicshadowfreak

I give Bakura a Cybunny,I xi, draik, eyrie, and the meanest pet on neopets a jetsam

Bakura: O_O AH! NO MORE NEOPETS!!! **Runs away screaming**

Skf: And a response to Seto-Kaiba-Rocks. You'd like me to do that wouldn't you? I'll think about it. ¬_¬ I don't exactly trust what kind of questions you'll ask. Even though you're my friend I think you're a tad on the crazy side ^_^;

Yami: Can we end this gay chapter now?

Skf: ^_^ First, I have to say I'm very proud this is four pages and a bit long before I double spaced it to make ii easier for people to read

Yami: Yes…wow that's exciting just end it already

Skf: Oh hold your horses

Yami: O_o I don't have any horses

Skf: -__- It's a saying Yami.

Seto: Yes…anyway please R&R


	12. No Longer A Dog Not Yet A Cat!

Skf: ^_______________^

Yami: O_o Why re you so happy?

Skf: Because I have officially finished all of my exams!! BWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mokuba: Skf, are you feeling ok?

Skf: Yes, I'm just happy ^_^

Bakura: ¬_¬ A little TOO happy

Ryou: Bakura, don't be rude

Bakura: What? How come she's allowed to laugh insanely? But whenever I do everyone looks at e like this "O_O"

Yami: That's because we all know Skf is insane

Bakura: True

Skf: ¬_¬ Why are you all talking about me like I'm not here

Yami and Bakura: **Ignored Skf, and keep talking about her**

Skf: T_T Pooh

Felina: **Hugging Joey** ^__^ Don't worry Skf! I'm happy too!

Joey: **Being hugged** Hmm, being glomped and such. Is much better than being bashed 

Felina: Don't worry Joey! I'll make sure no one hurts you!

Tealie: ¬_¬ Grr **Forming evil plans to kill Joey**

Tristan: **Runs in** GUYS! You'll never guess what I just saw!

Everyone: **Stops what they're doing and looks at Tristan**

Tristan: Pegasus is running around town in his underwear!! You gotta go see!

Skf: O_O Eww why in the world would any of us want to go see that?

Seto: Blackmail?

Skf; True…but I just don't think it's worth going blind for.

Tea: Well Skf…can't you already make him do anything anyway?

Skf: O_O GASP! Your right Tea!

Bakura: ¬_¬ This is so pitiful. 

Raven: Maybe we should look at the presents?

Skf: That's a good idea Raven!

Yami: T_T I hope I didn't get anything hurtful this time

Skf: O_o Um, Felina kinda in a way got something from Shizuka1

**Shizuka1 comes out of nowhere and tackles Felina back, then disappears**

Felina: HEY!! 

Seto: Well that was odd

Skf: I'll say

Raven: Can we carry on please?

Bakura: Yeah, that'd be nice

Skf: -___-; We also have presents from I'm Evil 

Gifts:  
Kaiba: A How To Kill Serenity Book  
Tea: A potion to make Kaiba love her  
Yami: A punch in the nose {Message/I will eat your liver!}  
Serenity: A punch in the nose  
Skf:{Message/Can I marry Mokuba-Koi?}  
Mokuba :{Message/Hi Mokuba Koi!}

Seto: Hmm that's something I wasn't expecting

Joey: ¬_¬ You'd better not even open that book Kaiba! If you even touch my sis I'll kill ya!

Seto: Oh I'm scared now Joey

Tea: ^__^ Yeah! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Yami: O_O Run Seto RUN!!!

Seto: O_o Funny…I suddenly feel attracted to Tea

Tea: ^_^ **Hugs Seto**

Yami: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY LIVER!!! Wait…do I need my liver?

Mokuba: O_o Yes?

Yami: Oh…NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serenity: Oww my nose!

Joey: _ Grrr

Skf: You want to marry Mokuba?

Seto: O_O WHAT?! 

Skf: I guess, I don't see why not

Seto: O_O HE CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE!

Mokuba: Wow, this is funny I actually beat most of you guys in getting married and I'm younger than all of you! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Seto: O_O

Joey: I think that reviewer has permanently damaged Kaiba

Tealie: Hmm does that mean we're adding ANOTHER person to our family Seto?

Seto: T_T Oh God. I've failed as a brother.

Skf; Yes anyway…**Sends Mokuba and I'm Evil off to get married somewhere**

Felina: ^_^ I have some presents!!

YAY! I LOVE BEING IN DA STORRY! ^_^!  
PRESENTS!  
Jonouchi: *Even more huggles and several kisses*   
Seto: *hugs and kisses*  
Bakura: *more weapons*  
Yami, Anzu, Honda,and Pegasus: *punch in the face and a black eye*  
Ryou: *um...pat on the head*  
Everyone but Anzu, Honda, and Pegasus: COOKIES! Merry Christmas!  
Anzu, Honda, &Pegasus: *smack upside the head with a giant fruitcake*

Joey: ^_^ Yeah! Much better than getting bashed!

Seto: **gets hugged and kissed**

Tea: **Watching Seto** ¬_¬ Grrr **Starts planning Felina's death**

Bakura: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**accidentally blows off Yugi's head** O_o Um…oops?

Yami: O_O NNNOOOOOOOO My precious little light!! 

Raven: HEY!! That was my husband!

Skf: Relax people; you seem to forget that I am the author! **Brings Yugi back to life with his head fully attached**

Yugi: Geez Bakura that really hurt!! You have to be more careful with those things!

Bakura: Oo; sorry?

Yugi: I'll forgive you this time.

Yami, Tea, and Tristan, and Pegasus: Owww my beautiful face T_T

Skf: **Laughing** Ahh Pegasus thinks he has a beautiful face!! **Continues laughing**

Ryou: **Looks at Felina oddly**

Felina: Oo; What? I thought it was an excellent gift!

Everyone how got cookies: Yeah!! You're the best Felina!!

Felina: ^_^ 

Yami: Why does it say Merry Christmas…isn't that over?

Skf: ^_^; Yeah it is over…but I'm just lazy and haven't updated since then

Yami: Ohhh

Tea, Tristan, and Pegasus: OW! Stupid fruit cakes!

Skf; We also have presents from Kai 

Yugi: Complete guide to re-building the millennium puzzle (no more problems like last time)   
Yami: Anti author spray MWAHAHA!  
Seto: Three God cards  
Tea: Sticky tape put that around your mouth and spare me a headache.  
Ryou: A rock (strap it too your ring to stop it from coming back).  
Y.Bakura: Three handguns, a box of grenades, a flamethrower and an A-Bomb.  
Joey: A cat suite, its time for a change.

Yugi: Yeah!! Now that I can rebuild it hopefully no one will steal pieces and throw it in a river!! **Glares at Joey and Tristan**

Joey: O_o; Heh, Yug that's all in the da past right?

Yugi: **Continues glaring**

Joey: O_o Oh no…

Yami: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Skf: O_O Time to hit the road! **Runs away**

Yami: O_O HEY!!!! Come back here! **Chases Skf** 

Seto: ^_^ Ha! Now I will finally be the ultimate duellist!! 

Tea: **muffled by the tape**

Ryou: Well, I didn't want to get rid of it. But Tristan decided to take it upon himself, to throw in a stupid forest!

Bakura: **Glares at Tristan** Yeah you idiot! It took me forever to find that thing! And I got attacked by those stupid squirrels while looking!

Tristan: HA! Loser

Bakura: ¬_¬ DIE!!! **Uses his new weapons to kill Tristan**

Joey: O_O A cat?! I think it's time for a change too but……I'm NOT A FREAKING ANIMAL!!!! I'M HUMAN!!! **Starts crying**

Felina: Aww **Hugs Joey**

Skf: **Comes out of nowhere** Hi again!

Seto: O_o Where's Yami?

Skf: ^_^ **Points to a body lying on the ground** Over there!

Everyone: O_O

Tealie: T_T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHY GOD WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Skf: Oo; Anyway, we have presents from Mrs-Lepris-Yami

To Yami: *message* YAMI!! You will always be my favourite... I luv you... and if you weren't married... I'd marry you! *gift* my number *wink* and coupon for anything you need... and a millennium kisses!  
To Bakura (not Ryou): *message* you are so my second favourite!! Well... tied with Marik... hehehe... ^_^ anyways luv you too!! Marry mee! *gift* a wedding ring and a box of... umm... I'll let you use your imagination. Heh...  
To Ryou: *message* yes... I love you too Ryou. But do me a favour... and grow a little bit of a backbone...but stay sweet! ^_^ *gift* anything your heart desires!  
To Yugi: *message* *sobs* I know how you feel!! Being short is really no fun!! (IRL I am short! read my bro and you will find out how tall I am) you poor poor soul...*gift* a pillow to sob on and a barrel for people to put you in (inside joke, outside story)   
To Seto: *message* DIVORCE TEA! Marry my friend kitsune... she is better... royalty! Heheh...*gift* a 101 ways to kill/divorce/hurt more than words Tea  
To Tea: *message*... I'll be nice...hi...*gift* grr... you are really pushing my good side... a bomb that will only explode on you!  
To Joey: *message* I don't like dogs...cats are way better... POWER TO BASSET!! THE CAT GODDESS OF EGYPT!! *gift* cat stu-na that would insult cats... hmm... how about, an all expense paid trip to the pound!  
To Tealie: *message* hey girl!! Heheheh... i am right there with you... need help? *gift* poisoned cat claws that leave scars... MWHAHAHA!!  
To the almighty authoress: *message* go you!! Update soon! *gift* all the bishies you want.. And SUGAR!  
To scary pointy hair freak (Tristan): *message* o.o... Your hair scares me... *gift* a free haircut!  
To everyone else (if I like you... which excludes Mai): *message* Hi! *gifts* hugs for everyone!!  
 

Yami: O_O **Blushes**

Tealie: ¬_¬ she is so dead!

Bakura: I'm tied with Marik!! This is an outrage!! I'm so much cooler than that crazy freak!

Marik: **Comes out of nowhere** It's true!!! **Then disappears**

Everyone: O_o

Bakura: Fine…I guess I'll marry you. Just so the pharaoh will stop pestering me about being single.

Ryou: Oh…I guess I could try

Yugi: T_T Thank you for understanding!! You're the nicest reviewer ever!

Seto: Another book I wasn't expecting

Tea: NOOO!! Seto will never be rid of me!! ^_^  **Glomps him**

Seto: Well…this is extremely painful

Tea: AAAHHHH!! **Runs away so she doesn't get hit by the bomb**

Joey: T_T Again with da cat thing. A trip to da pound?! Why I outta!!

Felina: ¬_¬ I don't think I like this person. **Tackles them**

Tealie: ^_^ Yeah!! I don't plan to kill you anymore!

Skf: ^_^ Yay!!! Bishies AND sugar!!!

Tristan: A hair cut eh?

Hair Dresser: **Come out of nowhere** Hello you pointy haired freak! I'm here to give you a free haircut!

Tristan: O_o That was fast

Hair Dresser: **Tries to cut a strand of Tristan's hair and his scissors broke** O_O MY SCISSORS!!!! T_T WAAAH **Runs off crying**

Yami: ¬_¬ Good job Tristan!

Everyone who the reviewer likes: ^_^ Yay! Hugs!

Skf; Oh yeah! And Yami Lepris if you send me a bio…you can either send it in your review or e-mail it to me (fairy_2456@hotmail.com) and then you can be in the story starting next chapter! ^_^ 

Tea: You know Skf…if people keep joining this story you're going to loose count of everyone

Skf: O_o Your right! Oh well ^_^;

 Ryou: Skf…there's still a review you haven't looked at

Skf; O_O There is?

Ryou: Yes it's from Jounouchi Katsuya Haku Jono and she wants to marry Joey

Skf: Oh what do ya know

Felina: O_O NOOO! SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM!! **Grabs Joey and runs**

Everyone else: O_O Hmm…odd

Mai: Review!!


	13. Yet antoher new member to the story!

Skf: *Sitting on a couch* So…bored

Yami: ¬_¬ Why don't you get off your lazy butt and do something?

Skf: Why would I go do something when I have you here to bother?

Yami: O.o; Why is it always me?!

Bakura: ¬_¬ Because no one likes you

Telaie: Hey!! I like him!

Yugi: So do I!

Bakura: ¬_¬ No you don't

Yugi: I don't?

Bakura: No

Yugi: Oh…sorry for getting your hopes up Yami

Yami: T_T I'm so hurt

Seto: That was kind of the point

Yami: Oh…now I just hurt more

Tealie: Don't worry Yami, I still love you!

Yami: T_T As long as somebody does

Skf: Well, anyhow we have a brand new member of the story! Please welcome Yami Lepris!

Everyone else: **A few people clap**

Skf: ¬_¬ Oh gee, you guys sure are enthusiastic 

Lepris: Excellent now I will be able to destroy all whom I hate!

Seto: If those people include Yami go ahead

Skf: No, she has no problems with the Yami's 

Lepris: Yes, I only hate Tristan, Joey, Duke, Pegasus, Mai, and Tea

Felina: Grr…not another one!

Skf: Wow, I just noticed now that Duke isn't even in this story! 

Lepris: Are you going to bring him? Because if that's the case I'll have to kill him

Skf: Oo; Uh…actually I wasn't planning on it

Lepris: Oh…darn

Joey: Yeah, he'd probably just throw dice at people and flirt with my sister

Tea: Hey, has anyone else noticed that Pegasus hasn't had a line in this story since chapter 11?

Joey: Nah, I just think no one cares

Skf: That and the fact that no one sent him anything last chapter, so there really was no need for him to be included 

Lepris: Don't worry just give me five minutes alone with him, and he'll never pester anyone ever again

Bakura: I like the way this person thinks! We'll kill Pegasus together!

Lepris: ^_^ Yeah!

Felina: Can I marry Joey now?

Skf: Patience my friend, patience

Joey: I feel loved ^_^

Tealie: I will kill you Joey Wheeler!

Felina: ¬_¬ I don't think so 

Tealie: FINE! I'll let you live for now…but if I don't get to kill you, I'm going to dance on your grave

Joey: O_O That's so…cruel

Seto: Maybe it was, but it certainly would be funny to watch

Felina: Aw, Seto that wasn't very nice. But since I like you, I'll let you get away with it **Looks at Tealie** But you…I'LL KILL YOU!

Tealie: I'd like to see you try

Felina and Tealie: **Start beating each other up**

Skf: ¬_¬ There they go again…

Mokuba: Maybe should lock one of them in a cage

Tea: No, they'd probably choke each other through the bars

Mokuba: True

Lepris: Oo; Does this happen often?

Skf: -__-; You have no idea

Ryou: Maybe if we start giving out the presents they'll stop

Skf: Good idea Ryou!

Bakura: Alright we have presents from

Skf: HEY!! That's my job!

Bakura: Shut up, anyway we have presents from Seto's girl-942

Skf: ¬_¬ 

Seto: Hugs and kisses and a new super cool trench coat!!  
Joey: Message/ I know you're a human. Gift: Pizza!!  
Yugi/Yami: Hair gel.  
Skf: Can I marry Seto? Please!  
Tristan: Message from Noa**Kaiba007: Your hair is scary!

Seto: Bwhaha! Another coat to add to my ultimate collection!

Yami: Oo; You have a collection of trench coats?

Seto: Oo Erm…no?

Yami: ^_^ Ohh ok then

Tea: -___-;

Joey: Yes! Someone understands! Thank you! 

Yami: Ha! Now my hair will be even sturdier than before

Yugi: ^^ Mine too!

Ryou: I have a question for you two. Exactly how many times do you actually wash your hair? I mean a single hair is ever out of place

Seto: ¬_¬  They probably don't

Bakura: Ew, is that true?

Yami and Yugi: O_O Um…well you see…**they both run away**

Everyone else: O_o Ew

Skf: Marry Seto ne? Weeeelllllll…

Tea: T_T NOOOOOO! 

Seto: Oo; What? I wasn't listening

Skf: -__-; I guess he has no objections

Seto: Oo; Objections to what? What are we talking about?!

Tea: Please, Skf say no!

Seto: O.o What?

 Skf: I'm sorry Tea, but I can't disappoint my reviewers

Tea: Yes you can!

Skf: ¬_¬ Fine, yes I can. I just don't want to.

Tea: T_T

Skf: ^_^ Alrighty then, Seto's girl-942 you're officially married to Seto!

Tea: T_T NOOOO

Seto: Oo; I'm married? I should really start paying more attention

Skf: Yes, well off you go **Seto and Seto's girl-942 go get married** 

Tea: T_T

Skf: Oh and Seto's girl-942 if you want to be in the story just send me a bio about yourself and you can be in the next chapter, but if you don't want to be in the story just don't send a bio M'kay? 

Tristan: I know, I know…my hair is scary **Starts crying in the corner**

Mokuba: O_o 

Lepris: What a loser

Skf: Alrighty then, now we have some presents from Im Evil 

Kaiba: A light saber  
Tea: Basher Away Spray  
Serenety: A box with a bomb in it.  
Yami: Note/I will eat you spleen!  
Tristan: Hair gel  
Pegasus: A Cecilia Plushi  
Mokuba-Koi:A hundred kisses, chocolate,{Glomps him}  
Marik: A rubber chicken.  
Joey: Note/Keep your chin up. Not everyone hates you. I'm no fan but you're too funny for me to hate.  
Bakura: Raw meat  
Ryou: A FRIENDLY hug.  
Yugi: A Friendly hug 

Seto: Oo; What is this? **Turns it on** Gah!

Tea: Yeah! Can basher away spray get rid of that reviewer who wanted to marry Seto?

Skf: Uh, I don't think so. She wasn't exactly bashing you

Tea: T_T Pooh

Pegasus: Who says it's a girl? Hmm?

Everyone: O_o **Backs away**

Lepris: ¬_¬ 

Serenity: O_O Gah! **Throws it in the corner where Tristan is crying and it blows up**

Tristan: Ow, that hurt Serenity

Serenity: Sorry

Yami: Gah! Leave my internal organs alone, you beast!

Tristan: Why? So it will stay like this longer!! T_T

Pegasus: Yay! Look at the cuddly softness

Bakura and Seto: Oo; Loser 

Mokuba: ^_^ I'm so loved

Marik: **Appears** Oo; What? I can't take over the world with this! **Disappears**

Joey: Ah, finally my humours characteristics come in handy

Bakura: Sorry, I'm a vegetarian 

Everyone: O_O_O_O_O_O **Dies of shock**

Bakura: BWhahahahahahaha! I was only joking! You guys should've seen the looks on your faces **notices everyone's dead** O_O Guys…

Ryou: **Suddenly alive again** ^_^ Thanks! **Dies again**

Bakura: O_O By Gods I've killed them all! Oh well…**Starts eating the raw meat**

Yugi: Hooray for friendly hugs!

Skf: Yes, hooray indeed

Bakura: What? You're all alive again?

Skf: Yup! ^^ 

Bakura: Pooh 

Ryou: ^^ Aw, I know you don't mean that

Bakura: Oo; uh…yeah of course I didn't **Shifty eyes**

Felina: Whoa, that really scared me

Skf: Me too

Mokuba: Um, guys Joey is still dead

Felina; O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tealie and Lepris: ^_^ YES!

Seto: **Looks at Joey** He's not dead! He's just asleep!

Skf: Oo; How can you tell?

Seto: He's mumbling about pizza and drooling

Bakura: That's disgusting

Tealie: and Lepris: T_T I was hoping he was dead

Felina: ^_^ Yeah! He's alive! I defiantly want to marry him now, before he dies again!

Skf: Oh alright! Off you go

Felina and Joey: **Disappear to get married**

Skf: Oh and Im Evil, you're not in this chapter but if you send me a bio about yourself you can be in the next chapter! ^_^ M'kay? 

Bakura: Alright, now we have presents from our very own Felina!

Skf: Stop that Bakura!

Seto: *Gift* Hugs, kisses, and a pet Blue Eyes White Dragon (No fighting, DAMMIT!)  
Joey: *message* Marry ME! I frickin' protect you! *gift* Hugs, kisses, and a pet Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
Yugi: Meh, I'm in a good mood...*gift* hm...a pet Sangan!  
Yami: Um...still hate you...but I like that shot of you riding the Curse of Dragon... *gift* Pet Curse of Dragon

Bakura: *gift* More missiles, grenades, rockets, &machine guns *message* Try and kill Tristan first!  
Ryou: Um...I dunno...a pet rock?  
Tristan: DIE!  
Tea: I hope you get killed by Tristan's lethal hair! DIE, BITCH, DIE!  
Author: *gift* Your favorite kinda cake!

Seto: I feel so loved

Skf: Um, we're going to ignore that because you're getting married right now

Yugi: Oo; A pet what?

Yami: T_T Why does everyone despise me so?

Skf: Because you're annoying?

Seto: Because you're an idiot?

Bakura: Because you smell?

Yami: T_T Gee, thanks guys

Bakura: Bwhahaha! I will control you all!

Marik: HEY! That's my job! **Disappears**

Bakura; Tristan first hm?

Lepris: Let me help!

Ryou: Oo; Felina if you were here right now I'd look at you funny but you're not so…I'll just send you a letter

Tristan: T_T Aw

Tea: T_T That hurt

Skf: YAY! **Starts running in circles**

Yami: **watching** I think she's finally lost it

Seto: The sad thing is she never had it to begin with…

Skf: HEY! 

Tealie: T_T I don't have anyone to beat up

Skf: And we're done with presents!

Lepris: Can I kill one of my sworn enemies now?

Skf: Fine, if you MUST kill someone. I offer Pegasus as a sacrifice

Lepris: ^_^ YES!

Pegasus: O_o **Runs**

Lepris: Come here Pegasus it will only hurt for a bit!

Pegasus: **Running for his life** Where's funny bunny when you need him?!

Skf: ^^; Well anyhow while Lepris chases down Pegasus please review and send the characters some presents

Seto: There's another chapter?!

Skf: Yes…

Yami: O_o Geez it's like the never ending story of doom

Skf: ¬_¬ Shut up, review please! 


End file.
